Phazon
.]] '''Phazon', as named by the Space Pirates (Formerly referred to as the "Great Poison" by the Chozo) is a highly radioactive substance originating from the planet Phaaze, known for its extreme mutagenic and energy producing properties. Strangely, it's not only a radioactive substance, but also organic and appears to almost posess a will or motive. Phazon appears throughout the Prime Trilogy. The substance has been responsible for the near-destruction of two worlds, Tallon IV of the Chozo and Aether of the Luminoth. In both cases Phazon arrived on the planets via interstellar objects, now known to be Leviathans. On Tallon IV the Phazon devastated and poisoned the ecosystem, eventually destroying the Chozo society that existed there. In Aether, the Phazon Meteor struck the planet and split it into two dimensions, driving the planet and its inhabitants into turmoil. Role .]] Phazon appears throughout the Prime trilogy and has a unique role in each story. In Metroid Prime Phazon first appeared in Metroid Prime. The Space Pirates had detected the planet Tallon IV as a potential energy source due to its massive emissions of radiation emitted from its core that is Phazon. The Pirates discoved the effects of Phazon and began to experiment on local bioforms, killing most, but horribly mutating a small amount of the specimens. They began several programs such as Project Helix and Project Titan, however both were foiled by the efforts of Samus Aran. As Samus delved deeper into the Space Pirates operations, she learned of the meteor that brought forth the Phazon into Tallon IV, corrupting the wildlife. Eventually she reaches the Phazon Core within the Impact Crater and faces the most horribly corrupted creature on Tallon IV. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes During the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Space Pirates had once again located another planet bearing the mark of Phazon poisoning -- Aether. The Pirates began operations to mine the substance, but quickly discoved only trace amounts of Phazon are on the Planet. They then found that the Phazon they had been detecting was located in another dimension. The dimension came to be when a Phazon meteor hit the planet, but due to an unstable energy crisis, the planet was split into two. "Dark Aether" had a poisonous atmosphere and was inhabited by "shadowy creatures" who thwarted the Pirate's efforts to gather Phazon. Later their base was attacked by a mysterious doppleganger of Samus, who stole the Phazon they had been mining. The appearance of the real Samus made matters worse, and the Pirates mission was deemed a disaster. Samus Aran managed to venture into the Dark world and defeat her evil nemesis Dark Samus. Eventually Samus destroyed Dark Aether and the Phazon along with it, bringing a complete end to the Pirates operations and the Ing Horde. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption In Metroid Prime 3, an entire system of planets had been corrupted by Phazon. Dark Samus, revived from her defeat in Aether's Dark Dimension, had launched enormous Phazon seeds called Leviathans into planets. It was Samus' goal to eliminate these sources of Phazon. Each seed was protected by a guardian, who defended the core with its life. The Leviathans and their guardians were eventually defeated by Samus after large Pirate resistance. The Federation tracked the movements the Leviathans made to each planet and they were able to locate the epicenter of the attacks. Phaaze, the home of all Phazon. Samus at this point was deeply corrupted by the substance. Upon arriving at Phaaze, Samus reached near critical levels of Phazon poisoning, but managed to defeat Dark Samus and her corrupted minions once and for all. The destruction of a stolen Aurora Unit culminated in the destruction of Phaaze, and in turn all Phazon in the Universe. Description Phazon is a highly radioactive, mutagetic, and semi-sentient substance. Phazon is also capable of self-reproduction, making its ability to spread incredibly efficient. Most Phazon is blue in color, except for the much more potent orange variation, whose radiation and mutagetic levels far exceed the normal blue Phazon. Orange Phazon also has small bluish hued energy spheres that appear on the surface, which act as spawning nests for Fission Metroids. Red crystals with low amounts of Phazon energy are found in Magmoor Caverns. Because of this, the Pirates intended to put them on the market when Phazon operations are complete. There are also Black Phazon Crystals only found on Phaaze. They are commonly mined by Space Pirates. This suggests that there are unknown types of Phazon elsewhere. Phazon exists in many phases. It is most commonly seen as Phazon ore, appearing as a network of blue veins and crystal-like sacs. A more concentrated form of Phazon is known as liquid Phazon, liquid Phazon takes on the traits of a dense gel. Large amounts of Phazon are usually seen with bolts of Phazon energy, appearing as arcs of static electricity. This is probably due to the high amount of unstable energy Phazon is constantly producing. Phazon also demonstrates a trace amount of sentience. Left-over Phazon energy after a Leviathan impact can manifest itself into Phaazoid, mindless Phazon energy that is constantly discharging itself. Scans of dead troopers on the G.F.S. Valhalla also seem to indicate that phazon found impaling troopers is absorbing the corpses and turning them into Phazon. Phazon releases unique energy in the form of Phazon radiation. Exposure to any amount of Phazon radiation can be deadly. Most bioforms in direct contact with Phazon ore/liquid die within seconds. Even living within an area with high Phazon concentration can be fatal over time. However, bioforms with prolonged Phazon exposure that do not die are horribly mutated. Exposure to Phazon radiation destroys brain cells and cognitive thought in sentient beings, yet it also sees a gain of muscle mass and other beneficial abilities. Phazon exposure, while destroying the mind, makes beings hunger for more Phazon. In turn, corrupted beings also have a natural instinct to protect Phazon and its source. Humans seem to have developed shielding technology to migitate it's effects, as demonstrated by the Galactic Federal PED Troopers and by Samus Aran. Chozo, on the contrary, are especially weak to it, for even their ghosts become insane from Phazon exposure. Phazon can also be used as an energy source, as its total energy output far exceeds that of fuel gel. Phazon, because of the intense radiation it produces and its mutagenic properties is a deadly toxic substance. Any planet with Phazon corruption left unchecked will "kill" the planet. The planet will slowly turn into pure Phazon, becoming like Phaaze. Phazon Corruption Many life forms exposed to Phazon radiation expire within seconds. However, some life forms can survive the Phazon exposure, although the price to be paid is horrible mutation of the body and mind. Subjects exposed to Phazon over long periods of time may develop a form of mental breakdown known as Phazon Madness or Phazon Sickness. This condition affects the mind, driving the subject to the point of mental instability and a constant hunger for more Phazon. In Metroid Prime 3, the hunters suffered from Phazon Madness. Life forms that survive Phazon exposure usually gain increased muscle mass and newfound abilities, but suffer a decline in cognitive thought and general lifespan. Although Phazon is first portrayed solely as a dangerously radioactive destructive substance, Samus, and later the Federation, discovered that the Space Pirates had taken advantage of Phazon's mutagenic properties to create a powerful biologically engineered army of Phazon-enhanced Pirates and other creatures. The Pirates had begun a series of Phazon exposure experiments with native Tallon IV life forms to test Phazon mutagenic abilities, even managing to infuse sapience in inorganic matter (the findings of the Thardus venture). In further experiments, the Pirates had begun Phazon infusion experiments, injecting subjects with pure Phazon. In Metroid Prime, Samus' ultimate goal to eradicate the source of the Phazon after stopping further Space Pirate experimentation with Phazon. Phazon Enhancement Device and the other Hunters.]] After Samus's discovery of Phazon on Tallon IV and Aether, the Galactic Federation has taken a sudden interest in Phazon and its mutagenic and extreme energy-producing properties. Based on captured Space Pirate technology, the Galactic Federation developed the PED, otherwise known as the Phazon Enhancement Device. The PED was tested on a Galactic Federation Marine Battalion in the Norion System. The suit is worn like a vest, and users can initiate an energy siphon using a small supply of Phazon (carried in a backpack) into their armor suits. This allows the user to temporarily enhance the exoskeleton and weapons systems of their armor suits with phazon energy, drastically enhancing their abilities. Eventually Samus, Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda are corrupted with Phazon by Dark Samus. In order to prevent total corruption, the Galactic Federation equipped Samus with PED, allowing her to activate the energy siphon by using the Phazon from within her. This puts Samus into Hypermode, a state in which she becomes equipped with Phazon-enchanced weaponry. Activation, however, requires the injection of one energy tank, and staying in Hypermode for too long can lead to Corrupt Hypermode. In Corrupt Hypermode, Samus will be unable to deactivate hypermode and eventually she will be terminally corrupted. Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda were terminally corrupted and all attempted to kill Samus, while Samus was not. This gameplay element plays an important role in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Appearance .]] Phazon primarily appears throughout the Metroid Prime series as a radiant semisolid or soliquid. The most abundant type of Phazon found within the game takes on a more solid form, appearing as a network of veins or large crystal-like sacs. Less freqeuntly, a purified concentrated form of Phazon can be found having gel-like traits. The first installment of the series initially revealed two variations of Phazon, a regular blue type and a much rarer, but exponentially more potent orange variation. The blue type is found throughout several locations in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes as well as a pure form that is solid blue and only appears when fighting Metroid Prime, while the orange type is only found in the Impact Crater of the first Metroid Prime. Additionally, some portions of the series, primarily the first game, depict the substance with nearby clouds of what looks like static electricity as defensive walls or armour.]]and small orange, black or blue dots as well as a characteristic chiming noise. The orange Phazon may share a resemblance to the red phazite worn by Pirate Commanders in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption as both are very rare. Also, Aurora Unit 313 is coloured red at the end of Metroid Prime 3, unlike the rest of planet Phaaze where it is fought. Also, a player is vulnerable to damage from orange Phazon regardless of which power suit one is using. Black Phazon Crystals have also been found throughout Phaaze. On Phaaze the planet has entire seas of blue Phazon and continents formed of a previously unknown type of green Phazon, although there is no orange Phazon to be seen. Since the Leviathan is not present it is thought that it was killed on impacting Tallon IV, this means the orange phazon may be the result of its decay(strange bone-like structures in the Impact Crater support this). One even more recent theory is that orange phazon is simply a super-purified form or extra powerful amount of phazon as it is seen that the phazon in the Hyper Ball form while in Hypermode from Metroid Prime 3 Coruption turns orange when it is hitting a target. This leads to the conclusion that orange phazon isn't a seperate type but a different phase of the more common blue phazon. Phazon can react with an unknown chemical to produce Phazite, thicker plates of which can only be damaged by concentrated phazon energy orbs. Thin plates slough off damage, but can be damaged with the Plasma Beam. The Nova Beam phases right through it. Official Website kreuger displacement: 99.566 atomic weight: 99.75 vacuum potential: 98.996 origin: Unknown "Our knowledge of Phazon comes exclusively from intercepted communications between rogue Space Pirate research vessels. Intelligence reports indicate that the Space Pirates believe Phazon to be a V-index mutagen with lifelike characteristics. An encrypted video transmission netted and decoded by our internal offices reads: "This material appears to posses lifelike characteristics, mutating organic life forms strong enough to withstand its poison. These mutations appear promi..." The signal was lost in mid-transmission. This find along with Space Pirate interrogation suggests that Phazon is unlike anything the Galactic Federation has encountered before." Trivia *In Metroid Prime, once Samus aquires the Phazon Suit, she soon after enters a room with a floor covered in Phazon and with several platforms, and Beam Troopers on them. Should she knock one off a platform, it will die instantly once it touches the Phazon-covered floor, showing how deadly Phazon can be to the unprotected. *In Greek mythology, Phaëton, pronounced "fey-a-ton" (in the way Phazon is pronounced "fey-zon"), was the son of the god Helios and traveled the heavens in a burning chariot he was not able to control, and so spread destruction all over planet Earth. This story can be loosely compared to the unruly nature of Phazon and the destructive effects it has on planets. However, there is little to no evidence that connects Phaëton with the word Phazon, nor Phaëton's story with the story of Phazon, despite any similarities. *Metroid Prime Hunters gives no mention of Phazon in the game. However, if Samus scans a War Wasp in game. It reads "-The royal jelly of the War Wasp queen is so highly valued that hives continue to be harvested on Aether in spite of a shocking death toll.", Possibly hinting the events that Phazon has had on the planet. Gallery File:MetsitePhaz.PNG|Phazon, in its unprocessed, blue and raw state. File:MetsitePhazEs.PNG|Emissions Spectra. File:MetsitePhazPcg.PNG|Power Curve Graph. Image:Ophazonpile.JPG|The orange variation of Phazon encountered in Tallon IV's Impact Crater. File:Phazon_Elite.jpg|The Space Pirates have a history of mutating their own with Phazon. File:Phazon_Pods.png|The large Phazon pods that Berserker Lords wear found on the Colossus. File:Phazon_pool.png|A large pool of Phazon in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:Phazon_Tentacle.jpg|A Phazon Tentacle on the Pirate Homeworld. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_14.png|A room in the Phazon Mines full of raw Phazon. File:HyperBeamCorruption.jpg|Samus in her Phazon corrupted Hyper Mode, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:Dark_Samus.jpg|Dark Samus, a being of pure Phazon energy. File:MP3_Omega_Ridley's_Death.jpg|Omega Ridley explodes in a burst of Phazon energy. Category:Phazon Category:Substances Category:Research Category:Tallon IV Category:Dark Aether Category:Aether Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Phaaze